Whatever It Takes
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: A songfic. Sakura finds out what Itachi did to his clan. ItaSaku


**A/N: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics either. This song is "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. This is my second attempt at a songfic so be nice to me and read and review please!**

--

Sakura smiled happily, picking out flowers from the flower shop. She walked out carrying a bouquet to the Uchiha's. The sky was shining brightly and on the way to the Uchiha's, the sky suddenly darkened by the hour. When the pink haired kunoichi reached the gates of the Uchiha clan, the sky had already turned gray.

' _Hmm…is it going to rain soon?_' Sakura thought and shrugged, pushing the gates open and a strong stench of blood hit her nose almost immediately. The area was eerily quiet, just the day before when she went to visit Fugaku it was bustling with energy. She ran over to her boyfriend's house, fearing for the worse when she came upon the scene of bloody bodies.

The whole Uchiha clan was slaughtered right on the streets, their mangled bodies lay in their own crimson blood. She rushed inside and hesitantly called out, no answer. Then she heard a strangled cry and ran to the opposite house where the dojo resides and flung the doors open.

**_A strangled smile fell from your face  
it kills me that I hurt you this way  
the worst part is that I didn't even know  
now there's a million reasons for you to go  
but if you can find a reason to stay_**

" Itachi…what are you doing here? And what happened to your parents?" Sakura cried seeing her boyfriend's parents lying in a pile at his feet. A sob was heard to her right as she finally spotted Sasuke and he had a cut on his cheek.

" What the hell happened, Itachi?" Sakura was crying now, kneeling right beside the younger Uchiha and screaming at her boyfriend. Itachi looked at his girlfriend and her face; he almost broke at the sight of it,

" Sakura…" Itachi tried.

**_I'll do whatever it takes  
to turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down_**

" Don't tell me you…killed them," Sakura's face faltered a bit, hoping that she was wrong. Itachi took a step forward,

" Sakura…" Sakura could tell by the tone of his voice that he was the one that had killed the Uchiha clan. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head,

" NO! Don't come near me!"

**_And if you give me a chance  
believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_**

" Sakura, you have to understand that I did this for a reason!" Itachi cried. The pink haired kunoichi glared up at her so called boyfriend; Sasuke was cowering at her side.

" And what reason would that be?" Sakura growled angrily, her eyes set on the older Uchiha.

" You don't know what it's like to be the center of attention, to be used as a family tool. I don't want people to look at me and say that I'm the infamous Uchiha Itachi. I just want to be like a normal shinobi. I don't want to live that way, Sakura," Itachi explained.

_**She said, "If we're gonna make this work  
you got to let me inside even though it hurts  
don't hide the broken parts that I need to see."  
She said, "Like it or not it's the way it's got to be  
you got to love yourself if you can ever love me."**_

" Itachi…" Sakura stood up and was pulled back by the younger Uchiha. She looked down at Sasuke and shook her head before continuing to make her way over to Itachi,

" What you're saying is that you've committed genocide just because you couldn't take having your clan controlling you?"

" It's not like you'd understand what I'm going through," Itachi spat and Sakura flinched.

" Onii-san! How could you kill mom and dad because of it? Of course they want the best of you, but you can't just kill them because they annoy the heck out of you!" Sasuke cried and a kunai flew his way, pinning the boy to the wall.

" Quiet, Sasuke."

" Sakura! Why are you taking onii-san's side?!" Sasuke cried, struggling against the kunai's hold.

" Because I know Itachi has a good reason to do what he did," Sakura replied.

" He's brainwashed you! How could him killing his own clan be a good thing? Are you out of your mind, Sakura? Snap out of it!" Sasuke struggled. Sakura looked up at Itachi and grabbed his hand tentatively,

" Let's go somewhere so that we can talk. Nearby neighbors might find out about the killing and will investigate," then Sakura turned her attention to her friend,

" Sasuke, please promise me that you won't tell anyone who had done this," Sasuke kept quiet.

" Please promise me, Sasuke!"

_**I'll do whatever it takes  
to turn this around  
I know what's at stake **_

_**I know that I've let you down  
and if you give me a chance  
and give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**_

" Is anyone still alive in there? Fugaku-san? Mikoto-san?" a voice cried out from the entrance of the household. All three heads turned to the entrance of the dojo. Sakura and Itachi looked at each other.

" We got to go now, Sakura," Itachi replied hastily. Sakura nodded and took one last look at her friend before disappearing with the older Uchiha out of the dojo and through the back of the house.

Footsteps made itself into the dojo where the stranger found the young Uchiha,

" Sasuke-kun! Are you all right? Where's your— Oh, kami-san…" the stranger replied spotting Sasuke's parents laying in a heap and dead.

_**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
that I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
let's hold onto each other above everything else  
start over, start over**_

" Itachi, wait. Where will you hide?" Sakura wondered, taking her lover's hand. Itachi looked at the night sky; there was a distance in his eyes.

" I'm planning on leaving Konohagakure," Itachi answered. Shock written on the pink kunoichi's face,

" But that mean you'll be called a traitor to our village!"

" Yes, I don't want anything to do with this village anymore. I want to seek more power than this village can offer," the older Uchiha replied.

" You're not coming back to Konoha, are you?" Sakura said and Itachi nodded,

" Sorry, Sakura. But that's the way it's supposed to be."

" If this was meant to be, then I'm going with you. Let's make a fresh start somewhere else, huh?"

**_I'll do whatever it takes  
to turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
and if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_**

" Are you sure, Sakura? I mean, you did nothing wrong. You shouldn't be following me," Itachi grasped both of Sakura's hands in his.

" I want to follow you, Itachi. That is my choice. Please, I want to go with you," Sakura pleaded.

" You sure?"

" Yes, I'm sure, Itachi. I don't want to be anywhere without you," Sakura confessed.

" Then let's go," Itachi and Sakura left the Hidden Leaf Village where they soon joined up with the Akatsuki.

**OWARI**


End file.
